


I can't turn off what turns me on

by colazitron, nofeartina



Series: Smutty fandom tropes [1]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And a bit of fluff, Communication, Future Fic, M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, you know the drill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 16:39:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15123566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nofeartina/pseuds/nofeartina
Summary: "When Isak puts his arm around Even and pulls him close, the other hand lingering a little too close on Even’s stomach, Even glances at Mikael. And Mikael is looking at Isak’s hand.It’s like a bolt of lightning. It makes him flush, makes him think that maybe Mikael is attracted to them in the same way that they’re attracted to him."





	I can't turn off what turns me on

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** We are in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. We made all of this up for fun and are sharing it for the very same reason.
> 
> **A/N colazitron:** As some of you may know Tina is currently on holiday, but we didn't want to make you wait for this any longer. Tina, collabing with you has been an absolute joy, and I am very much looking forward to doing it again some day. ❤ You know I'm up for practically anything. ;) Also a thousand thankyous to [Immy](http://archiveofourown.org/users/imminentinertia) for giving this a beta read! Your cooing and yelling and correcting were all equally appreciated. ❤

To say that Even works out the way that Isak does, or the way the boys do, would be a blatant exaggeration. He doesn’t have the patience for the repetitive bicep curls and bench presses and whatever else they all do. He runs about once a week and he likes walking, so it’s not like he’s horribly unfit, but him joining the boys in the gym like he did today - that’s mostly a result of being bored and happening to hang out with one of them when they decide to go. Just tagging along on a whim.

But once Even’s there, he’s glad he went. 

Even likes looking at boys, and being in a gym with half naked, sweaty boys all around them, muscles bulging and groans and moans filling the air from their rigorous workouts? Yeah, Even is really glad he went.

He tries to pretend that he’s working out too. He’s even dressed for it, stands around with one of the weights for far longer than he should watching Mikael work on his biceps. Although Even is way past having feelings for Mikael some things still linger and this is one of these things. Mikael is still very pretty to look at. And when he takes his shirt off half-way through his reps and uses it to wipe the sweat off his brow, well, then it’s really not Even’s fault that he can’t stop looking. 

He’s always been very attracted to the show of muscles like that. Not too much, just enough. Like Isak’s.

And oh yeah, Isak. Just as he remembers his boyfriend, remembers how they agreed to meet up here, he tears his eyes away from Mikael and looks towards the reception. And there Isak is, like Even’s conjured him with his thoughts.

Even lights up in a smile, always happy to see Isak, but then he notices that Isak isn’t looking at him. His eyes are on Mikael, staring just as Even just did. And isn’t that interesting.

Isak’s head is tilted just a little to the side like he does when he’s trying to figure something out, but he’s still watching Mikael, eyes moving along the lines of his body from top to bottom and back up again. It’s not a biology problem he’s trying to figure out this time - at least not one of the textbook variety.

Even bites his lip to contain the massive grin that wants to spread over his face, and looks over at Mikael rolling his shoulders to loosen up the tension there a little before looking back at Isak. Isak, who’s still stood by the reception, watching with vague but unveiled interest.

It’s not the first time Even’s seen Isak express interest in guys other than him. They have a recurring discussion on the correct order of attractiveness of The Chrises, and sometimes they’ll pick a movie just for the attractive cast and spend the entire runtime talking over the boring dialogue about various actors’ most attractive features and how to best  _ appreciate _ them.

They’re in love with each other, sure, but neither of them have gone blind from it. Even knows  _ he _ notices when people are pretty. It’d be really damn hypocritical to demand that Isak doesn’t look at anyone but him. As long as he reserves that soft fondness in his eyes for Even alone it’s all good.

Plus, it’s kind of hot - hearing what Isak likes, what he thinks about when he fantasizes.

Realizing that they like the same things.

And it seems that they both like the look of Mikael working out shirtless, if the expression on Isak’s face is anything to go by. Even’s not quite sure what to do with that knowledge, but he stores it away and goes to greet Isak. 

Isak doesn’t notice him approaching and Even can’t help but tease him when he’s within reach. 

“Hello? Boyfriend to Isak?” Even says with a grin and finally gets Isak’s attention. “You done checking out my best friend?”

Isak flushes. Like full on flushes; Even is sure that if he took his shoes off, even his  _ toes  _ would be red. He sputters, tries to come up with an excuse, rolls his eyes and coughs, and it’s so cute how he thinks Even doesn’t know all of his tells by now.

Even takes him into his arms, kisses his cheek gently.

“It’s okay,” he whispers straight into Isak’s ear. “I couldn’t keep from looking either.”

Isak pulls back, looks at Even in that way he does where it feels like he can read his mind just from looking into his eyes. And Even lets him look, lets him see that he might be teasing, but that there is a seriousness behind it that he wouldn’t be comfortable admitting to anyone but Isak.

Isak watches him for a handful of seconds and then the embarrassed stiffness falls off his shoulders with an amused huff of air.

“Oh, shut up,” he says, even though Even has barely said anything.

He wraps an arm around Even’s waist in return though and leans in to kiss him on the lips in greeting. His fingers slip under Even’s shirt, stroking at the soft skin over his hip, and Even knows that if he’d been working out as much as the rest of the boys he’d feel a lot slicker. From the sidelong grin Isak shoots him, he knows too.

Even rolls his eyes.

“No, no,” Isak laughs. “I don’t blame you. I definitely see why you wanted to kiss him so badly.”

And it makes Even laugh too, makes him lean in and nuzzle against his cheek, happy that they can do this. That Isak doesn’t misunderstand him when he talks about other guys like that.

“Hey Isak,” Mikael shouts, interrupting them. He walks over to them, smiling big like he does, towel thrown over his shoulders doing absolutely nothing to hide his chest and abs. Or how low his sweats are riding on his hips. Once he’s close enough he continues. “Are you here to pick up Even? He’s been working hard.”

Mikael tries to keep a straight face as Isak starts to laugh, as does Even, but it’s hard when Isak is laughing like that. Even can’t help but push at Isak with his elbow, make an indignant sound but he winks at Mikael to let him know that he’s not really offended.

“At least I still have my shirt on,” Even says, making Mikael smile shyly. Seeing that makes something warm in Even’s chest bloom and he wants to keep that shy smile on Mikael’s face. “You’re very distracting for my boyfriend here.”

He hears Isak make a surprised huff, doesn’t see it because he’s still looking at Mikael. Mikael flushes, looks down at the floor, but his smile falters and it instantly makes Even regret saying anything.

“You want me to go put on a shirt?” Mikael asks quickly, like he’s afraid he might have offended them with his nakedness. 

Even is quick to interrupt him, doesn’t even think when he says, “No, we like looking at you like this.”

The deer-in-headlights-look that makes Even’s heart sink once again barely has time to settle on Mikael’s face before the dull  _ thud _ of the back of Isak’s hand smacking him right in the chest draws both their attention.

“Jesus Christ, Even, you have all the subtlety of a sledgehammer,” he complains.

Mikael’s lips quirk up at the teasing tone, but there’s something there in the way his eyes flit back and forth between them, like he’s worried.

And Even can’t have that so he does the only thing he thinks will ease Mikael’s mind. He leans in and kisses Isak, lets it linger, turn a little bit dirtier than what’s really appropriate for a gym. Puts on a little bit of show and makes sure that Mikael can see their tongues touching, if he’s watching.

Even desperately wants to know whether Mikael is watching, has a hunch that he is, but needs to know if it’s real. So even though he’s still kissing Isak, he opens his eyes and looks 

Mikael is watching them with half-lidded eyes, lips parted, cheeks flushed. There’s absolutely no question that he likes what he sees and he looks so delicious that Even feels his entire body react to it. He pulls Isak closer, rubs his hips against Isak’s and that makes Isak sigh and makes Mikael lick his lips. His eyes are on them, lingering at their mouths, at their arms, at Even’s hips moving. 

It sets Even on fire, makes him hard and desperate. Makes him want so much more. 

And then Mikael’s eyes finds his and he gasps in surprise when he finds Even watching. He’s starting to blush again now, face frozen in fear of how Even will react. But he doesn’t move away, bravely stays, as if to see what Even will do next.

So Even smiles at him; smiles as Isak makes another quiet sound that shoots straight to his dick and makes Mikael glance briefly at Isak, smiles as Mikael swallows hard at the sight Isak must be making. 

The way Mikael stays is giving Even ideas. Thoughts. Makes him want to plan.

But then Isak pulls away, gives Even one last lingering, sweet kiss on the lips as he does.

“Let’s get you home,” he says in a low voice that leaves no doubt what he wants to do when they get there and Even nods. 

They leave Mikael there, flushed and so goddamn pretty, delicious and fuckable. And Even saves what just happened in the back of his mind in order to focus on Isak. He’s not quite sure what to do with that just yet.

But he’s sure he’ll figure something out.

 

\--||--

 

It’s been almost a week and Even hasn’t stopped thinking about it. Figuratively speaking. There have been moments where he wasn’t thinking about it, of course, but there have been plenty - maybe more than necessary - when he was.

Six days is a lot of time to think about an interaction that lasted no longer than a handful of minutes and Even is pretty sure he’s looked at it from every angle he could think of. Six days is enough time for Even to  _ over _ think it, quite frankly.

He was sure that Mikael was into it when it was happening - the way his eyes lingered, the way he breathed through his mouth, the way that gorgeous flush crept up on his cheeks. But what if all those were signs of Mikael being uncomfortable? If he didn’t mean to look, but Even was shoving his tongue down Isak’s throat right in front of him and he couldn’t really avoid it?

Even’s pretty sure that’s not what happened, but if it is - then the fact that Even hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it is even worse. Because if he’s being honest, it’s not concern that’s kept him coming back to it. It’s the way he’d reacted to it too. He remembers with crystal clarity the hot zing of excitement down his spine at the thought that Mikael was watching them. That he liked what he saw. That he maybe wanted to see more. The thought of what Isak and he look like to an outsider. Even’s taller frame pressed up against Isak’s stronger one.

The way Isak can go so sultry and slow when he feels like it. How it drives Even to distraction when Isak gets it in his head to tease him. What would Mikael think if he saw them like that? If he saw them--

But if he was uncomfortable then Even really shouldn’t be entertaining sexual fantasies about his best friend, should he?

He probably shouldn’t be doing it anyway. It’s one thing to talk about how Chris Hemsworth could easily fuck him standing up, no wall necessary, and quite another one to wonder what his actual real life best friend would do if he could see the way Isak holds his hips down when he fucks him. How much Even likes that.

It’s making things weird between him and Mikael. When the guys came over to hang out one night Even could barely look at Mikael, afraid of what his eyes would tell him. And everytime he did look at Mikael, it’s to find Mikael quickly looking away and his cheeks flushing. And Isak notices, of course he does.

He corners Even in the kitchen, after he’s been standing there alone for far too long trying to make himself go back to the others. 

“What’s going on?” he asks and Even wants to tell him so bad, but he can’t get his mouth to work. “Why are things weird with Mikael?”

Even shrugs, looks at his feet like they’re the single most interesting thing in the world. He’s not sure how to tell Isak that he’s having these fantasies. That they might be wrong and horrible if Mikael is offended by what they were doing. 

That maybe Isak won’t get what he’s saying. 

“You shouldn’t have teased him that much the other day,” Isak continues and Even finally looks up.

“I didn’t mean to, it was supposed to be a joke!” he exclaims, much too loudly for how easy it is for the others to hear him.

Isak squints at him, like he’s trying to figure out why Even is reacting like this. 

“Did he not… take it as a joke?” he tries and once again Even shrugs.

“I don’t know,” he sighs. “I don’t think so.”

“No? Do you think he was uncomfortable?” Isak says in a low tone, moves a bit closer to look at Even more closely. “Or… you think he liked looking at us?”

Fuck.

Isak sees right through him, gets to the core of the problem right away and Even swallows hard, knows he’s staring back at Isak wide-eyed.

He feels caught-out, like he’s about to admit something he’s not sure he’s allowed to admit. But this is  _ Isak _ . Even’s pretty sure that Isak wouldn’t hold it against him, that he would understand. Especially with the way he’s looking at Even, eyes half-lidded, lips parted. He looks like he wants Even to say yes.

So he does.

“Yeah. And I liked him looking.”

Isak makes a strangled sound deep in his chest that makes Even’s breath hitch and he leans forward to rest his head on Even’s shoulder. Kisses his neck gently and whispers, “We’ll definitely continue this talk later. For now, you need to go in there and act normal to Mikael, okay, baby?”

Even swallows hard against the sudden dryness in his mouth, against the knowledge that Isak  _ wants  _ to talk about this later, and tries not to feel too cold when Isak pulls back with one deep, lingering kiss, takes his hand and leads him back into the living room where the guys are.

‘Acting normal’ around your best friend you’ve been fantasizing about, while sitting next to your boyfriend who now knows you’ve been fantasizing, with said boyfriend’s hand casually on your thigh, is about as difficult as it sounds. At least with the way Isak doesn’t hide that his hand is sitting just a bit too high on Even’s leg to be decent, the way he lets his fingers tease along the inseam of Even’s trousers sometimes, it means that when Even is a little distracted, the boys think that’s why.

Elias laughs and rolls his eyes at Even when he has to ask him to repeat himself because Isak chose that exact moment to squeeze at the soft swell of flesh on Even’s inner thigh, but it’s a good-natured laugh.

“You’re useless, bro,” Mutta laughs when Elias asks him about joining them for another video again, and Even shrugs unrepentantly.

“Can’t help it,” he says and presses closer to Isak’s side, slings an arm around his shoulders and pinches him a little harder than he usually would. Isak is definitely making things difficult on purpose. He doesn’t even flinch, which means he’s also definitely not sorry.

“Your boyfriend can,” Mutta points out and Isak grins smugly and salutes him with his glass of water.

But even if Even is slowly losing his mind and contemplating just how rude it would be to kick his friends out barely an hour after they got here, Mikael is starting to relax. The obvious show of affection seems to be calming him a little, and when Even manages to smile at him like a normal person when their eyes catch, Mikael smiles back. Even’s still sure that he can see Mikael look at them more than any of the other boys do, that his attention lingers in a way that means something, but he does his best to pretend that he doesn’t notice.     

It makes him curious though.

So the next time Isak kisses him on the cheek as he goes to get another glass of water, Even’s eyes linger on Mikael, and just as he expects, Mikael’s eyes are on them.

And when Isak puts his arm around Even and pulls him close, the other hand lingering a little too close on Even’s stomach, Even glances at Mikael. And Mikael is looking at Isak’s hand.

It’s like a bolt of lightning. It makes him flush, makes him think that maybe Mikael is attracted to them in the same way that they’re attracted to him.

Or maybe he’s just not that used to watching gay people together, and him having just come out maybe makes him curious.

Even desperately needs to know which of the two possibilities is true, but he knows that this isn’t the time for it. 

So he waits. And he watches.

 

\--||--

 

Later, much later, when the boys have left and all their clothes are carelessly discarded on the floor, when Isak is covering Even on the bed, Even’s legs spread far to the side by Isak’s hips, Isak’s dick drilling deep inside of him, Isak brings it up again.

"You look so good getting fucked,” he starts, whispers it straight into Even ear, making Even keen and clench his eyes. Isak’s dick is hitting all the right spots inside of him, it’s so good he’s barely able to concentrate on what Isak is saying. “Sometimes I wish I could watch you from a distance, to really take you in, to really be able to see how far down that flush goes. See your eyes as you're being fucked good from behind."

And Even moans, his dick pulses and he’s that much closer to coming from what Isak is saying.

“I would make sure they would touch you right, make sure they knew just how to kiss you, to do that thing with your dick that you love so much. Let them know how sensitive your nipples are,” he goes on, pauses to rub at Even’s nipple with his thumb, pinches it between his fingers and Even can hardly breathe from it. “How easy it is to get you to come when you have a dick inside of you.”

Even can picture it. Is suddenly bombarded with the image of Isak sitting next to him as he’s getting fucked by someone, Isak telling them just how to do it right. All their attention on him, on making him feel good.

And with that image in mind Even comes hard, lets himself go and shoots all over his stomach, clenches around Isak, forcing a strangled sound out of him as he keeps thrusting into Even, prolonging his orgasm, making it even better.

After, when they’re laying on the bed next to each other, just touching and kissing and calming down, Isak mentions it.

“So you like the idea of being fucked by someone else?”

Given the spectacular orgasm Even just had listening to Isak talk about it, Even doesn’t expect the first thing he feels at the question to be a heavy weight sinking in his stomach, but there it is. Suddenly the heat in his cheeks doesn’t feel pleasant at all and he rolls over to hide his face in the rumpled sheet underneath them, trying to sort out his racing thoughts.

“Even?” Isak asks, and Even brings his arms up to lay them over his head, tries to shut the world out for a second.

“Shit, baby, did I push too hard?” Isak asks, warm hand coming to rest gently on the back of Even’s shoulder. “I didn’t mean--”

“It’s okay,” Even croaks out, tries to breathe through the mess in his head and the sudden thundering of his heart.

The mattress dips under Isak’s shifting weight, and Even feels a part of him settle at the reminder that Isak is here, close, just as naked as he is. That he cares. And even though he didn’t think he’d want to be touched, when Isak kisses a line from his elbow to the ball of his shoulder and then nuzzles his nose into the sweaty hair by Even’s neck, he settles further.

“Fuck. Sorry,” he says and brings his arms back down, rolling back over to face Isak and his wide, worried eyes.

Isak smiles and only strokes his hand along the line of Even’s cheek and jaw, draws a finger down the bridge of his nose and then leans in for a sweet kiss.

“It’s okay,” Isak says, lacing their hands together. “No need to be sorry. I’m sorry.”

Even shakes his head at him, because there’s no need for Isak to feel sorry either for asking a perfectly understandable and warranted question.

“I just felt so-- guilty, suddenly,” Even says. “I don’t know, but when you said it like that, like there’d be  _ someone else _ \-- I don’t actually want anyone else.”

Isak smiles a little and nods.

“I get it,” he says. “Fantasy is one thing, but reality is quite a different one.”

Even flushes again and burrows a little closer to Isak, hiding in his chest this time.

“That’s not it,” he mumbles against the warm skin there. “Or not quite. I’d only want it if you were there, I think. If they’re doing it because you’re the one who told them to.”

“If it’s me telling them what to do? How to touch you?” Isak asks, and leans back a little so he can look at Even again. His eyes have that heat again that always leaves Even’s mouth a little dry. “Like it’s really me fucking you and they’re just the ones doing it for me?”

Even doesn’t know how he’s even able to answer Isak, but somehow he manages to croak out a  _ yes _ . But his mouth is dry and his entire body is flushing. It’s like Isak’s words are setting him on fire, the way he’s just talking about it, all casual and interested, like it’s something that could actually happen. 

It’s making Even’s dick twitch again, even though he’s just come, even though it should be impossible. But he can’t deny that he’s fattening up, that his breathing is getting affected too.

“I really like the thought of that too. I really like the idea of being able to see you.”

Isak shuffles closer and as he does it’s clear to feel that he’s getting affected by this as well.

“Okay, so I guess we’re into threesomes,” Even says, huffs out a laugh at how weird this conversation is. 

“Yeah,” Isak smiles back. “Except I don’t think I would be able to do it with just anybody. It would have to be someone we could trust. Someone we know would respect our boundaries and do what I tell him to do.”

Even nods. An idea is already taking shape in his head, something that he expects Isak to be open to, but it’s still a struggle getting the words out.

“How about… Mikael?”

Even can’t look at Isak as he says it, suddenly his fingers stroking Isak’s skin are far too interesting, and he’s so nervous. Nervous that Isak will take this the wrong way, that he will think that this has been about Mikael all along, that this might be some kind of excuse for Even to finish what he started back then.

But when Isak talks his voice is steady, no anger or uncertainty at all and he sounds like he’s really considering Even’s proposal.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can see it working with him.” Even looks up at him and can finally breathe when he sees that Isak’s face is telling him the same thing that his words just did. “Do you think he’d be interested?”

The way Mikael’s eyes have been lingering on them as of late pops up unbidden in Even’s mind and he nods a little.

“Maybe I’m reading it wrong, but he’s been looking at us a lot. Watching us,” he says.

“Like at the gym?” Isak asks, propping an elbow on the mattress next to Even to hold his head up on his hand and drawing mindless patterns on Even’s chest with his other one.

Even swallows again.

“Yeah,” he says. “Did you not notice?”

“I’ve seen him look at you a couple times, but I didn’t know it was both of us,” Isak says, looking off into the middle distance for a moment to seemingly gather his thoughts before he smiles at Even again. “But I get it. You’re very nice to look at. And you’re his best friend, I know what that’s like.”

Even huffs a small laugh because they both know what that’s like, don’t they. The temptation of the relative intimacy you already share with a best friend when you’re just figuring out you might be into their gender.

“Plus,” Isak goes on, fingers walking up Even’s chest and then tracing the shape of his mouth. “You kissed him once. I bet he hasn’t forgotten. I couldn’t stop thinking about these lips either after you kissed me.”

Isak pushes at the seam of his mouth and Even lets it go a little slack, just enough for Isak’s fingertip to push into the wet inside of his lips, follow the uneven line of his teeth.

“I’m sure there have been moments when he’s wondered what it’d feel like if this mouth touched him… elsewhere.”

Isak pushes in a little more, fingertip on Even’s tongue, the tangy saltiness of his skin a clear reminder of what they just did.

Even closes his lips around it, hollows his cheeks and sucks, exaggerates just to show off and Isak’s responding groan makes him heat up even more.

“Yeah, like that,” he whispers, eyes locked on Even’s lips sucking his finger and it’s almost enough to make Even smile.

He loves how easy Isak is for him.

“Should we ask him?” Isak says, bringing back some seriousness into the conversation. 

Even releases the suction, has to think about it, has to make sure that this is really something that he wants.

Isak uses the opportunity to take his finger out of Even’s mouth and he leaves a wet trail behind as he slowly runs his finger down from Even’s lips all the way to his throat and further down to his nipple where he uses the last remnants of spit left there to make it wet and sensitive. 

Even’s breath hitches and he closes his eyes, body already tense and ready for more. He’s very close to forgetting the conversation, ready to just give in to what Isak is doing to him, but when he doesn’t answer Isak stops. 

He lets Even lie there for a few seconds, lets him catch his breath and open his eyes again before he repeats the question. “Do we want to do this? For real?”

“Would you want that?” Even asks right back, knows he’s a coward for not just giving Isak a straight answer but he needs to make sure that Isak wants this just as much as him.

Isak leans in close, lips hovering over his, so close that it’s almost hard to look him in the eyes. “Yeah. If we both want this, want him, then yes.”

Even’s eyes flit between Isak’s but he doesn’t see anything else but want and that settles his nerves. Makes him understand that they really are together in this.

“Okay,” he whispers and leans up so he can catch Isak’s lips in a kiss.

When they pull back a while later, out of breath and lips sore, Isak huffs in laughter again. 

“Now we just need to figure out a way to ask him.” And just like that Even grows nervous again, but Isak takes one look at him and squeezes his arm in comfort. “We’ll do it together, okay?”

Well. As long as they do it together. Isak always has a way of making things seem easy.

 

\--||--

 

“Baby, you have to chill,” Isak laughs, catches Even around the waist and more or less pulls him into the kitchen. Even follows along a few stumbling steps and oofs when Isak leans him up against the wall a little too forcefully, crowding in immediately.

“I know,” Even whines and heaves a deep sigh, putting his hands on Isak’s hips while Isak smoothes his up and down Even’s chest in an attempt at soothing him.

“Hovering by the door won’t help, and if you’re all wound up you’ll just freak him out,” Isak reiterates. Even nods along even though he knows this, hoping that hearing Isak say it for the fourteenth time (today) will finally make it sink in and let him relax.

They’ve talked about it a lot in the past two weeks or so. How best to breach this topic with Mikael. If they really, definitely want to do it. It’s hard to know whether it’s something best left in the realm of fantasy or not, and while the fantasy has fuelled a few of their recent orgasms, they’d made a point to talk about it  _ without _ their hands on each others’ dicks as well. So now here they are, on a Saturday afternoon, with Mikael on the way over to “hang out and play video games”.

Even almost feels bad about the false pretenses but you can’t exactly call someone up and go “hey, want to come over to talk about having a threesome with my boyfriend and me?” so… a little subterfuge was necessary.

“Don’t think so much, baby,” Isak says, pulling him back out of his head and into their kitchen, where Isak’s now leaning against his chest heavily.

“It’ll be okay. If he says no, he says no, but I don’t think he’ll be a dick about it,” he says.

Even nods.

That’s probably the scariest part. The idea that Mikael might be completely grossed out with them and then things will be irreparably weird.

Isak kisses him.

“Even,” he whispers, hands sliding up so his fingers can tangle in Even’s hair before he leans in again. It’s a slow kiss. An intimate kiss. A very distracting kiss.

Isak doesn’t pull back until the buzzer goes off, indicating that Mikael has arrived. But Isak doesn’t hurry to the front door to answer as he normally does, instead he stays close to Even, looks him in the eyes, eyebrows lifted in question. Like he’s asking Even whether he’s alright, whether he really wants this.

Even nods.

Mikael enters like he always does, with so much energy and happiness that it feels like he fills the rooms of the apartment with it immediately. He hugs Isak close, and then Even, before he takes off his shoes. 

And Mikael makes it easy for them, it’s like he doesn’t even feel all the tension in the room as he looks towards the kitchen and exclaim, “I’m so hungry, please tell me you have food.”

It makes them both laugh, makes Even relax. This is just Mikael. It’s going to be fine.

A little while later they’re sitting around the tv on the floor, taking turns playing FIFA and it’s good. It’s so good that Even can’t bring himself to interrupt all the fun to ask Mikael, and Isak keeps throwing him these looks, as if to tell him to get on with it.

But what even is the right moment to ask such a thing?

After finishing another game, which Isak won by a large margin, Mikael puts down the controller and stretches his arms above his head.

“I should get going,” he says and moves to get up.

Isak looks at Even with wide eyes, throwing glances in Mikael’s direction but Even is completely tongue-tied.

So Isak rolls his eyes with a huff, somehow still endeared with Even, even though he’s incapable of doing things like this.

“So Mikael,” Isak starts stopping Mikael from getting off the floor. “We actually have a thing to ask you.”

Mikael looks between them, curious and open, and Even swallows hard and moves to sit by Isak. It feels important that they do this together, as a unit.

“Okay?”

Isak looks at Even again, still waiting for Even to take the lead on this. It pushes Even into action, makes him clear his throat and finally say something.

“We’ve noticed you looking recently.”  

Mikael’s face falls, he nervously pulls his hair back from his face as he says, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to notice or get annoyed by it.”

“No, no, that’s not what we’re saying,” Even is quick to answer, trying to calm Mikael down. He looks to Isak, and then back at Mikael before he continues, “We like that you’re looking.”

Mikael freezes where he sits, eyes wide and stuck on Even for a few heartbeats before they flit over to Isak as if to make sure Even’s not lying. Even can’t help but follow Mikael’s gaze, hopes he can see the same calm openness on Isak’s face that he does.

“You…?” Mikael asks, blinking like he can’t even complete the question in his mind.

“We’re flattered,” Isak picks up the conversation with a small smile. “It’s… because you like what you see, right?”

There’s a flush that creeps up Mikael’s cheeks - a little less noticeable than how the pale of Isak’s skin reddens when it does, but just as pretty, and making sparks ignite in Even’s stomach. If Mikael says yes… god, the ways Even wants to make that flush deepen. See how far it stretches.

“Mikael?” Isak prompts gently.

Mikael looks a little caught out still, one hand clutching the other firmly like he needs to ground himself somewhere. It kind of makes Even want to get up and hold him, but he doesn’t think that’d actually work right now, so he stays seated and tries to look as relaxed as possible.

“I really didn’t mean to,” Mikael says again.

“And we really don’t mind,” Even repeats.

“We really don’t,” Isak agrees, like maybe Mikael needs to hear it from the both of them.

“Hey, I get it,” Isak goes on, grinning a bit at Mikael and reaching over to teasingly pull on Even’s ear. “This one’s quite nice to look at.”

It makes Mikael huff out a laugh, although he almost looks surprised by it, and Even appreciates how Isak is able to break the tension and make it a bit easier to be in the room. 

Mikael looks between them with a small smile on his lips and way less tension in his shoulders. “You really don’t mind?”

“No. The opposite in fact,” Even responds, wiggles his eyebrows at Mikael, hoping that will make him ease up even more.

The way Mikael looks at him now, eyes bright and cheeks reddening makes it easier to be courageous.

“Yeah, we’ve talked about it,” Isak continues, making Mikael look at him instead. He pulls at Even, directs him between his legs until his back is against Isak’s chest.It’s like time stands still, Even almost can’t breathe now from how close he could be to getting what he wants.

“What do you mean?” Mikael sounds breathless too, like he almost knows what’s coming.

Even feels like he’s sitting on pins and needles, like he’s taken over all of Mikael’s tension from before.

“I sometimes tease Even with it when I fuck him.”

Fuck.

Even’s dick hardens at the way Isak just says it, like it’s no big deal, like they could be talking about anything, not Even’s deepest desire. He shifts, tries to hide the growing bulge in his pants, but Mikael notices, looks at Even with big, wide eyes, lips parted, and he already looks so good that Even almost can’t hold back from touching him anymore. 

“When  _ you  _ fuck Even?” Mikael asks and Even can’t help but smile at how incredulous he sounds.

Even has the perfect comeback on his tongue, but before he can deliver it Isak beats him to it.

“What, you don’t think I top?” 

He’s smiling, easing the blow, making it very obvious that he’s only teasing and Mikael thankfully smiles.

“I don’t know, it’s just that Even used to be so take-charge-y with Sonja, crowding her against walls and pulling her into his lap,” he gestures at Even, voice still light, and Even’s heart swells a bit at that reasoning. “And you always turn so soft around Even, so I kind of just figured it was the same with you.”

Even smiles at Isak, loves that so much, the fact that Isak does go soft around him. Loves that it’s something that Mikael has noticed. Maybe Mikael has been looking at them much closer than Even thought he had. 

He turns back to Mikael and shrugs.

“Yeah, I like taking charge. But I also really like getting fucked.”

Even watches with interest how that makes Mikael swallow hard, how his adam’s apple bobs, how his eyes darken.

“I guess I should’ve known better.”

Isak hums like he agrees with Mikael and shoots Even a side-long smile.

“Even is a very giving person,” he says and then cuts his eyes over to Mikael, eyebrow raised and one side of his lips curled into a far more suggestive smirk than just a moment ago. “With his affection,  _ and  _ every part of his body.”

Even can’t quite explain what it is about hearing Isak say these things about him - about how he fucks him, about how  _ giving _ Even is, but there’s something there that makes his toes curl and arousal swell hot and tight in his belly. It’s something in between the way Isak clearly loves being with him and the way he shows it off. How he invites Mikael in to see it as well, even if all they’ve done so far is talk about it.

Mikael swallows again at Isak’s words and Even can see how he’s trying not to make it too obvious that his eyes are looking Even’s body over. Maybe thinking of all the parts of it Even can give. Maybe wanting to be given them.

The way Isak puts his hand back on Even’s thigh, the same way he did the last time all of the boys were over, doesn’t exactly make it easier for Mikael to pretend he’s not looking, but they both want him to look. So when Isak pulls a little, Even spreads his legs a little more and watches Mikael watch.

When he looks up, still a little nervous, Even meets his eyes and smiles. Honestly, Even understands. There’s a hum in the air making them all very aware of what it is they’re doing. Mikael must have caught on to what they’re offering, at least the bare bones of it, and there’s no going back from this if they do it. There’s no way to pretend they didn’t offer this.

Mikael swallows, and Even copies him.

It’s Isak who presses forward again.

“If your interest is less academical and more practical, we thought you might like to join us,” he says, and though his voice is calm and a little teasing, Even knows him well enough to see the tense lines by his eyes, the shallowness of his breathing. Not to mention the way his hand on his leg is holding  _ onto _ Even now more than just holding him.

“You’re…” Mikael starts, looking for words, eyes focused on the hand on Even’s leg. “But-- me?”

“Yeah, you,” Isak says while he slides his hand slowly up on Even’s legs. “We want it to be someone we trust and we trust you.”

That finally makes Mikael look away from Isak’s hand and up at Isak with a small, shy smile playing at his lips, cheeks even more red than they were a minute ago. Even desperately wants to touch that delicious heat, wants to kiss it, feel it against his tongue. Wants to see if Mikael’s skin there tastes differently than the rest of him.

He’s sitting so far away. Even desperately wishes he was closer, that he could put his hand on Mikael’s leg too, get his attention and let him know how serious they are. And maybe Mikael sees it on him, because he shifts his body, turns towards them and that small movement moves him a bit closer.

Close enough that Even can put his toes against Mikael’s leg.

He holds his breath as he does, still nervous how Mikael will react, still worried that this might be a bit too much for him. But Mikael pushes back, settles against Even so Even’s entire foot is resting against Mikael’s calf, making waves of want flow through Even until his dick is completely hard in his jeans. It calms Even, makes him realize that Mikael wants this too.

“You like watching us kiss?” Isak says. Leans in and puts his hand on Even’s jaw, turning his head so Isak can kiss him. And he makes it a good one, tongue and spit-slick lips. Puts on a show with the way their profiles are on display for Mikael.

Even feel’s Mikael’s muscle tense under his foot as he starts leaning in towards them.

Isak pulls back from the kiss, leaves Even hanging there, dazed, turned on beyond belief at the idea of Mikael watching them do this. 

“You like watching us touch?” 

Isak slides his hand further up Even’s thighs, stops just before he reaches his dick, and Even can’t help but look down and see how obvious it is that he’s hard, the bulge looks big next to Isak’s hand like that, and he looks at Mikael with half-lidded eyes, has to see if this is affecting Mikael just as much.

“Yeah,” Mikael finally answers, voice low and rough, and hearing him like that makes heat rush down Even’s spine, makes him shift his hips to get Isak to move his hand further up.

But Isak doesn’t. He just leaves it there as his other hand slides up and pinches Even’s nipple through his shirt.

“He has really sensitive nipples, you know?” Isak says to Mikael and it’s getting harder and harder not to moan loudly. He’s curling his toes against Mikael’s leg, making sure that Mikael knows how good this feels.

Mikael's watching Isak’s hand on Even’s shirt, and then looks at Even’s face, at Even’s crotch, at Even’s foot on his leg like he can't quite decide where to focus his attention. Even sympathises. Between Isak’s touch and the contact with Mikael, the look on Mikael's face and the one undoubtedly on Isak’s, Even feels spoilt for choice himself.

And then Isak pulls his hand away from Even’s chest, the other one still resting on Even’s thigh, and holds it out to Mikael. Mikael stares at his fingers like he can see remnants of the touch glow on Isak’s skin.

“You want to try?” Isak asks.

Mikael's attention springs up to look Isak in the eyes and now Even’s does too, but Isak keeps his eyes on Mikael.

“I'll show you how to touch him, if you want.”

Even feels himself go stock-still, breathing shallow and quiet, while Mikael looks from Isak’s face to his hand and then at Even. Isak looks between them too and then slides his other hand up from Even’s thigh over his chest. The one he's holding out to Mikael is still steady and open, an invitation for Mikael to join in.

“He wants you to,” he says and returns to rub Even's nipple through his shirt, makes sure the cotton drags over the hard pebble when he digs the heel of his palm in. Even can't help but make a small sound. A soft little moan, half gasp half whine, that echoes as loudly in their room as a gunshot. At least Even feels like it does. His own heartbeat sounds almost as loud in his ear and so does Mikael when he speaks.

“Fuck,” he whispers and stretches his hand out to Isak, lets Isak pull him over to them, goes up on his knees to be closer. Even makes sure to shuffle his legs so Mikael has to straddle one of his legs, putting one of his own in between Even’s spread legs, and though Mikael's nowhere near close enough yet, Even can’t help but look down and imagine sliding forward to press the hard swell of his dick against Mikael’s thigh.

Isak pulls Mikael forward until his hand lies flat on Even’s chest, Isak’s own hand on the back of it as if to make sure he won't pull back. If Mikael moves his fingers just a bit he can rub them over Even’s nipple.

Even has never wanted anything more in his entire life. He’s hyperfocused on the feel of Mikael’s hand on his chest, on how close he is. He looks up into Mikael’s face and finds him looking at his hand, at Even’s chest.

“Go ahead,” Isak encourages.

Mikael exhales shakily and then he moves his fingers, slowly, almost excruciatingly so, eyes flitting from his hand to Isak as if to check he’s really allowed to, and Even’s insides clench from how hot that is. That Mikael is looking to Isak for permission instead of him. 

He didn’t even know it could be such a thing for him, but it clearly is. He can’t remember the last time he was this turned on just from foreplay. They’ve barely even started and Even is already leaking into his briefs, dick so hard he could cut glass with it. 

He’s so on edge that the second Mikael’s fingers graze over Even’s nipple, he moans way too loudly for how small the touch is, and Mikael’s eyes finally fall to his.

Mikael is gorgeous like this, lips parted, breathing heavy, flushed and eyes black from want. He’s everything Even hoped he would be, maybe even more. 

With his eyes set on Even he bites his lips and then he pinches Even’s nipple. And it’s so much harder than Even expected him to, hard enough that Even chokes on air, melts back against Isak, lets him take all his weight as he closes his eyes, almost overwhelmed with how hot this is.

Mikael makes this soft sound, a small desperate sigh and Even has to touch him, he has to. He puts his hand on Mikael’s thigh, grip tight over the bulging muscle there, and it’s easy to feel how tense Mikael is. But the way he’s breathing, the way his fingers are working on Even’s nipple, it doesn’t really seem like a bad kind of tension. 

Isak interrupts Even’s thoughts, returns his attention to him, as he says, “He looks good like this, right?”

Mikael hums in answer, puts his other hand on Even’s thigh, gently, tenderly, as his fingers pinch and rub his nipple, and Even almost can’t sit still anymore. He has to find something to grind against.

So he slides down, hips working to find Mikael’s thigh, anything to relieve the ache in his balls. 

“You want more?” Isak asks.

Even isn’t sure whether he’s asking him or Mikael at this point, but it’s Mikael that answers with another  _ yeah _ , and Isak starts pushing at Even, making him sit up.

“He looks good without his clothes too,” Isak says to Mikael and the way he doesn’t even address him, the way Isak just takes his shirt off,sends zaps of electricity up Evens spine. 

“Yeah,” Mikael agrees once more, but this time he doesn’t need Isak’s guidance to put his hand back on Even’s body - on his skin this time. “Yeah, he does.”

Fuck, Mikael’s fingers are cold with nerves, and Even shivers at the unexpected sensation of it, shivers again at the words. It’s almost laughable that Isak and Mikael both, with their abs and their thighs and their swelling arms, think that he’s the one worth looking at here. They might still both have their shirts on, but Even knows what lies underneath.

“So open,” Isak says, almost absent-mindedly, and strokes the hair back from Even’s forehead gently, as if to make it easier for Mikael to look at his face - all of his face. Even has no idea what he looks like during sex. He’s thought about filming them maybe once or twice, but he’s never had a particular desire to  _ find out _ what kind of faces he pulls during, so he’s never really mentioned it before.

Whatever faces they are, Isak seems to like them. And Mikael, who looks at Even’s face now while he pinches his nipple again, twists a little and then squeezes at his thigh too, seems to like them too.

Even’s sucking his lower lip in between his teeth, running it between them just for something to do, some sort of stimulation that he can distract himself with from his boyfriend’s solid body behind him and Mikael’s looming in front of him. It makes his lip hotter and a little prickly, and he guesses it must make it fill up with blood, because Mikael stares, and seemingly without thinking he moves in a little.

“Shit, sorry, can I kiss him--- you. Can I kiss you?” he asks, eyes widening as they jump from Isak to Even, like he just realised Isak didn’t wait for Even’s permission to take his shirt off either.

Even feels another stab of arousal make his dick pulse at it.

Isak laughs gently behind him and then leans in to nuzzle at his ear.

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind,” he says. “Do you, baby?”

Even shakes his head and looks at Mikael through heavy eyelids.

“Kiss me,” he croaks, cheeks heating at the sound of his own voice.

“Sure?” Mikael asks, more hesitant than he was a few seconds ago, and Even can’t work out  _ why. _ Weren’t they all having a good time just a few moments ago? God, Mikael needs to stop thinking so much and start kissing him!

“Please,” he says, whines it almost, tilting his head up and offering his half open mouth up to Mikael.

Mikael’s eyes darken again and Even doesn’t have to ask twice - or at least not three times. For a brief moment Even thinks kissing Mikael should feel somehow familiar, but this kiss is nothing like the last and only time they’ve touched lips.

His lips are so soft and gentle, but he’s dominating the kiss. He’s the one kissing Even this time, no doubt about it. Even moans into it, almost stops breathing when Mikael’s tongue finds its way into his mouth and the taste of Mikael explodes in his mouth, making him push back against Mikael, chase the taste and how good he feels against him.

Mikael’s hand turn slack against his nipple, his fingers stop working, but just as Even’s mind starts to clear Isak takes over. His hands slides over Even’s front, over his chest, down his stomach and when they reach his pants, he doesn’t hesitate, just starts opening them.

Isak stops there, though. Doesn’t move to free Even’s dick, just leaves him hanging there, shaking, desperate for more, for someone to touch him.

Mikael puts his hand on Even’s neck and pulls him into the kiss more, much firmer than Even would ever expect him to be. And then he sucks Even’s lower lip into his mouth, like he couldn’t help it, like it was too good not to after watching Even biting it and it makes Even’s skin feel tight, feels like he might combust just from this.

Just from kissing Mikael with Isak watching.   

Even puts his hand on Mikael, pulls at him eagerly, needs him to come closer, needs  _ more _ . Mikael comes easily, just lets himself get pulled closer, shuffles on his knees until his thigh is right  _ there _ , perfectly positioned for Even to grind against.

So he does.

The first grind feels like heaven, makes Even slack mouthed and loud, but it makes Mikael pull back a bit.

When Even opens his eyes, confused why he’s pulling back he sees Mikael looking at Isak, eyes big, and his mouth. Oh, his mouth. Lips spit-slick and puffy and Even just wants to pull him back in.

“He’s grinding against me,” Mikael says, the flush deepening, reaching down the edges of his t-shirt and Even needs to know how far down that flush goes.

“Oh?” Isak asks, sounding breathless. “He likes doing that.”

“You don’t mind?” Mikael asks, and Isak huffs that amused little sound of his that always settles Even.

Mikael settles a little too. Smiles at Isak himself like maybe he’s realizing that he doesn’t have to keep asking. But he doesn’t move in again, and although Even feels like he’s wound too-tight, he doesn’t keep pushing.

“Mikael,” Isak says, smile obvious in his voice. “If you’re up for it, we’d quite like it if you fucked Even tonight, so. No, I don’t mind if he grinds against you a little.”

That flush inching its way down Mikael’s t-shirt goes hotter still, and Even’s pretty sure he’s never seen him blush so much, not even that time Adam and Mutta read out that  _ very _ explicit text conversation from his phone back at Bakka.

“You might have to hold him back a little so he doesn’t come too soon though,” Isak adds, slipping his hand down Even’s open jeans, cupping him over his briefs. “He’s really keyed up today. Likes all the attention, I think.”

Even doesn’t need to see Isak’s face to know the wicked glimmer in his eyes, to recognize the low cadence of his voice, but he almost wants to turn around. Wants to swing his legs over Isak’s and make sure that he’s a little more affected too.

The way Mikael’s spine goes rigid and his eyes drop down to watch Isak grope Even is such a good view, though, that Even bites his lip against another moan and just spreads his legs a little wider.

Isak rubs at him for a moment, lets Mikael see before he pulls his hand back out.

“Okay,” Mikael says, and then shuffles forward again, the press of his thigh against Even’s dick deliberate this time around.

Even can’t quite bite back his moan, lets his eyes fall shut and allows himself to press forward. The relief of it is heavenly, and when Mikael leans in and kisses him again it’s even better. It’s a kiss that’s easy to sink into, easy to let Mikael have the reigns and tilt his head obligingly when Mikael puts a hand on his jaw, his cheek.

Mikael makes this strangled sound deep in his throat, and Even feels how that makes Isak tense against him.

“Put your hand on him, Mikael. You know you want to. And he wants it as well.”

Mikael pulls back from the kiss and glances at Isak. He doesn’t even look at Even as he slowly puts his hand over the bulge in Even’s pants, just lets it lie there, doesn’t apply any pressure. Just keeps it there, like he’s waiting for permission.

Oh god. Even might die from how hot this is. 

“Isak,” he croaks out, voice so rough he barely recognizes it, and he can hear how that makes Isak smile behind him.

“Look at him, Mikael,” Isak says, as he strokes gently, lovingly, over the skin of Even’s arm, letting him know that he’s got him. “We haven’t even started yet, and he’s already this affected by you. By us.”

Mikael nods, looks at Even mesmerized, eyes sliding over his body, over his face, to his side where he looks at Isak again. 

“Let’s get you out of some of all those clothes,” Isak directs Mikael. And Even never knew how beautifully Mikael could take directions, but he’s perfect for this, perfectly attentive. He just leans back from Even, pulls his t-shirt over his head and throws it to the side. 

Even doesn’t know where to look.

There’s so much skin. Brown, pretty nipples, abs and muscles bulging when Mikael moves. Even wants to lick him everywhere, wants to know what his sweat tastes like, whether the hair at his nipples feels different from Isak’s. His eyes eagerly follows the flush all the way down his chest, until it dissolves somewhere around the top of his abs. And Even wants to see that flush go further down, wants to see how far down he can make it go. 

Isak shifts behind him, just enough that his erection pushes against Even’s ass and suddenly Even needs to feel Isak naked against him too.

“You too, baby,” he sighs and he has to fight the urge to turn around to see when Isak leans back to pull off his own shirt. 

When he pulls Even back in it’s to naked, warm skin against his and Even can’t decide what he wants to touch first. Thankfully, Isak makes the decision for him.

“Now your pants, Mikael.”

Mikael doesn’t hesitate this time either, just pops the button on his pants and draws the zipper down like it doesn’t occur to him to mention that he’s technically the first one among them to drop his pants. Sure, Even’s been sitting here with his dick half-out for a while now, but. Well.

It’s a bit of an awkward shuffle, and Mikael - because he’s a smart boy - takes his socks off while he’s at it before he crawls back in between Even’s legs. Fully between them this time, both of his knees demanding room there. He puts his hand on Even’s naked chest and pulls at one of his nipples, leans in to kiss him when Even’s mouth falls open on a gasp like he fucking planned it. Even feels that thought ride his spine like a shot of heat and reaches back to grab for Isak, holding on. Isak grips his hand and lets Even tangle their fingers and Even smiles at how the fluttering in his chest, the one he didn’t notice before now, but that probably mirrors the nerves Mikael still seemed to fight until just now, settles at the touch.

“You too?” Mikael suggests, hands dropping down to Even’s hips. He gives his jeans a little tug, just in case there’s any confusion as to what he means, and Even nods. Mikael’s still too close to Even’s face to see it properly, but he can probably feel it, so Even leans in for another kiss and lets Isak’s hands on his hips steady him as he pushes his ass off the floor so Mikael can work the pants down his legs.

When he comes back up, Mikael drags his hands along the naked skin of Even’s legs, touch too firm for Even’s hair to tickle him, and firm enough for Even to want it to be just a little bit firmer.

Even’s not self-conscious about his body usually, but for a moment, sandwiched between two people sculpted like… like fucking sculptures, there’s a sick feeling of “what if this isn’t what he imagined” in the pit of his stomach.

Then Mikael leans down and places a sucking kiss just on the inside of Even’s thigh and Even forgets to worry over the way that touch feels hot-wired to all the right places.

“Fuck, Mikael,” he hisses, hand flying to tangle in his hair automatically.

It’s silky, longer than Isak’s, and Even wants to wind it around his fingers until he can’t pull his hand back out again.

“You want to mark him?” Isak asks, and Even melts back against Isak at the thought.

Mikael’s so close to where Even really wants him, he’s fighting the urge to pull at Mikael’s hair, direct him closer to his dick, but he holds back. Tonight isn’t about him calling the shots. Tonight is about him leaning back and letting Mikael and Isak decide his pleasure. 

“Yeah, I really want to,” Mikael says, eyes on Isak, wordlessly asking for permission. 

Even doesn’t know what Isak does behind him, but he can guess as Mikael leans in again, even closer this time, and places another sucking kiss on Even’s inner thigh, right under where his briefs stop, and Even’s dick jumps, making it clear just how much he’s enjoying this.

Mikael’s eyes are closed, like he’s enjoying this too, and Even realizes that if he were to open them it would be impossible for him to miss the growing wet spot on his briefs. 

His dick twitches again at that thought, his balls pulling up tight and he wishes he could just touch himself. Just a hand, just to relieve some of the almost unbearable tension that’s been building up in him until now. He feels like he’s been on edge for an eternity now. 

“You want to see his dick?” Isak asks, hands already pulling at the elastic of Even’s briefs, and Mikael nods eagerly, still sucking on Even’s skin, sending shocks of electricity from there to his aching balls. 

It’s good seeing Mikael this eager, good to see how into this he is as well, and it makes it easy for Even to push any lingering doubts away. He knows that he would normally be worried about how this could look to others, how Even lets Isak take charge like that, the fact that he’s about to be naked and sexual with another person than his boyfriend. 

But he can’t feel any of that when Mikael’s looking at Isak’s hands on him like they hold all the truths in the world. Like he can’t wait to see what they reveal next.

So Even lifts his ass again and let Isak slide his briefs over his hips, push them down his thighs as far as he can go, before Mikael takes over and slides them down Even’s legs the rest of the way.

And then Even’s naked.

Sandwiched between two hard bodies, both clearly affected by the sight he makes. 

Mikael slides his hands slowly up the length of Even’s legs, lets his fingers pause at his knees, at the softness of his inner thighs, until he reaches the place where thigh turns to groin. He keeps his hands still there and Even is dying from having him so close but not doing anything about it.

But he gets it too; that this is almost definitely the first time Mikael has touched a guy like this. That Even and Isak didn’t just pick Mikael because they trust him, but that he chose them back for that same reason. He must know he can take his time with them and they won’t judge.

So Even swallows hard and keeps still, lets Mikael’s thumbs trace the thin skin just at the junction of his legs and groin, further and further inwards with each back and forth.

Even’s primped a little earlier today, trying hard not to think about why and blushing by himself in the bathroom, so his pubic hair is neat and trimmed and the rasp of it against Mikael’s thumbs feels like it’s designed to tease him. He watches Mikael watch the trajectory of his hands, back and forth and ever closer to where Even’s dick is standing proud and red, wet at the tip and so, so ready to be touched.

And then Mikael does. Lifts one hand and traces a finger from his balls up to the tip, a barely there pressure that nevertheless pulls a whine from deep in Even’s chest and another dribble of precome from his dick. Even watches the way Mikael meets the liquid, spreads it around with his fingertip, and when Mikael wraps his whole hand around him he has to turn away to bury his face in Isak’s neck.

Isak turns his face to meet him, rubs his cheek against Even’s forehead and hums a soothing noise. Even can’t help the way he starts to pant when Mikael pulls at him experimentally, slow enough to tease, but probably not on purpose. And with Isak’s warm skin right there he mouths at it for a distraction, groans gratefully when Isak rubs one of his hands over his stomach and cards the other through his hair before giving it a tug.

“Fuck, are you that close?” Isak asks when Mikael rubs his thumb just under the head of Even’s dick and Even moans again.

Truthfully, Even can’t quite tell. He feels like he could come any moment, but he’s almost half felt like that ever since they started.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles.

“Do you think you could come twice today?” Isak asks then.

Even moans at the thought and thrusts into Mikael’s fist when it slackens around him like he’s preparing for Isak to tell him to stop.

“I don’t know,” he repeats but keeps thrusting up anyway.

Isak tuts at him just once and then grabs his hips, pulling him away from Mikael’s touch.

“Well. We better move this along then.”

Mikael looks almost as disappointed as Even feels, makes this distressed sound deep in his chest that Even has never related to more in his life, because having Mikael take his hand off him is about the last thing he wants to happen right now. 

“You want to fuck him, right?” Isak asks and Even can’t help but open his eyes and turn his head to stare at Mikael. To see how his eyes are turning half-lidded, shoulders more square, smile more devious than shy, and whoa. It’s almost as if Mikael is transforming in front of his eyes, like the way Even responds to him gives him enough confidence to want to do more. Try more.

Isak barely waits for Mikael’s answer, his body telling them just how much he wants to, before he gets up and pulls Even with him, starts pushing at him to make him turn over. Isak pushes him forward with a sure hand between Even’s shoulder blades, down, down, until he’s lying with his upper body resting against the bed, ass out.

Even clenches his eyes at how exposed he is like this, but it’s not a bad feeling. He’s excited, turned on beyond belief, and the way Isak’s thumb strokes him gently tells him that Mikael must be feeling the same.

“Even, you…” Mikael starts, but then clears his throat as if he suddenly remembers that he’s not really supposed to address Even like that, and he tries to cover it up before he continues. “He looks so good like this.”

Isak hums and Even feels how Isak’s hand slowly slides down his back, down until he reaches his ass and he lets it rest there, big and warm and thumb so close to his crack that Even arches a bit, just to get it closer.

Isak keeps his hand where it is, but Even can hear the rustle of Mikael’s clothes that must mean he’s getting up too. 

“You want to prep him or do you want me to do it?” 

Mikael hesitates, the silence that follows Isak’s question making Even curious, making him want to turn around and watch what kind of silent communication that’s happening between them, but he doesn’t. He stays. He’s skirting on the edge as it is, doesn’t know if he’ll survive seeing them stand behind him, almost naked, looking at him. All that focus, all that attention just makes his insides melt, makes him feel like he’s being spoiled in the best of ways.

He’ll never be able to fully understand just how perfect Isak is for him.

They just match so well, almost like he was made for him, like they were made for each other. That Isak is willing to do this with him, that they get to share this, just goes beyond his wildest dreams. He’s never been more in love with Isak than he is in this moment. The way he acts, the way he just seems to understand exactly what Even wants from this, just makes his heart swell, makes his chest feel too tight for it. 

Even almost startles when Isak speaks again, he’s been lost in his head, trying to disregard what’s going on behind him.

“It should be easy tonight. He’s so on edge as it is. And I’ll talk you through it, don’t worry.”

“You won't let me do it wrong?” Mikael asks, a small measure of insecurity in his voice. But he's also reaching out and touching Even, fits a hand to one of the cheeks of Even’s ass.

“Of course not,” Isak says, and Even smiles down into the sheet. “I'm gonna show you exactly how to make it good.”

Mikael must nod then, do  _ something _ , because Isak's hand lifts off Even and a moment later he hears Isak rummage around and then the quiet  _ snik _ of their lube opening.

“You’ll want to get your fingers good and wet,” Isak says, and Even barely resists the temptation of shuffling forward a little to rut his dick down against the bed. The thing is, though, that Even really might come from that and he doesn't want to risk it if that lessens the chance of Mikael fucking him. So he stays put, shuts his eyes and concentrates on the sounds coming from behind him, letting that heat his veins with anticipation.

“Good,” Isak says, and Even feels his dry hand run down the small of Even's back as if in warning.

“Don't go in right away. Play around a little,” Isak says, and even though Even braces himself for contact, the first touch of Mikael's lube-slick finger down the crack of his ass pulls a small high-pitched noise from him.

“Please,” he says, just the once, without thinking, and rubs his burning face into the sheet.

Isak's hand runs up the length of his spine and squeezes the back of Even's neck before he leans in to nuzzle the side of Even's head.

“We're gonna give you everything you want, baby, just wait,” he says, quietly, but not so quiet Mikael can't hear.

And Even wants it so badly, wants Mikael’s dick in him, wants to know what Isak sounds and looks like as he’s directing Mikael to fuck him good. So he fists the sheet on each side of his head, clenches his eyes, and tries to stay relaxed, to make it easier for Mikael.

Mikael’s fingers run over his crack, up and down, up and down, and with every run he grows more and more confident, makes him pause longer and longer on Even’s rim, until he’s just concentrating on that, letting his fingers rub against it over and over again. It’s drawing these small whimpers out of Even, sounds he wouldn’t be able to keep in even if he wanted to. 

“Can you hear that, Mikael?” Isak asks and shuffles on the bed, leans towards Mikael just as Mikael starts circling Even’s rim with more intent. “You’re doing so good, he’s ready for more now.”

The hand on Even’s neck stays there, grounds him, makes him feel tethered to the moment. It would be so easy to get lost in this, get lost in all this pleasure flowing through his body, he can’t remember the last time he was this turned on, this excited. 

Although he’s spent so much time fantasizing about this, it’s just so much better in reality. 

And just as he’s thinking that, Mikael’s finger breaches him and slides all the way inside to the second knuckle.

Even chokes on air, pushes his forehead into the mattress, is this close to needing a hand on his dick, to squeeze the base, to hold himself back.

It’s just a finger. Nothing more.

Except it is. It’s Mikael’s finger. While Isak is watching. He’s never experienced anything this hot before.  

Mikael is slow, meticulous. Probably not because he means to be, but that’s how it shows. His knuckle catches on Even’s rim with every thrust inside and it’s setting Even on fire.

“Are you ready for another one, baby?” Isak asks straight into Even’s ear and Even nods frantically, arches his back, pushes back a bit to show Mikael and Isak just how ready he is.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this,” Isak says and strokes Even’s hair back. “Seeing you so worked up over this is so hot.”

Even keens, clenches and unclenches around Mikael’s finger and Mikael tightens his grip on his ass in response.

He pulls back, almost all the way out, almost far enough that Even wants to chase it, push back until it’s back inside of him, but then he returns with two.

This time the slide in is a little bit less easy, more of a stretch. Mikael’s fingers are bigger than Even expected them to be, but it’s so good. It’s the right kind of stretch, the kind that makes Even’s dick pulse and push a bead of precum out of it.

“It's so tight,” Mikael marvels behind him. It's not meant to be praise, but Even goes hot all over anyway. He doesn't feel particularly tight, not the bad kind that sometimes happens when he's stressed and just can't seem to relax, and not the kind where he's trying to do it on purpose around Isak’s dick either. The opposite, actually. He's being as accommodating as he can.

Isak laughs a little, gently, and gives Even's neck a squeeze like maybe he's thinking what Even’s thinking too.

“Are you imagining what it'll feel like when you fuck him?”

Even’s toes curl at the words, at how now all three of them are definitely thinking about that.

“It just doesn't seem like it could ever-- fit,” Mikael says, with the sheepish tone of someone who knows he’s wrong but still surprised by it. The slide of his two fingers is easier now, and the tip of a third is dancing over Even’s rim. Even’s not sure if Mikael even realizes he's doing it or if he's just waiting for Isak’s permission.

“It’ll fit,” Isak promises, and Even feels the mattress shift as someone puts a knee on it by his side, Isak’s hand lifting off the back of his neck as he rights himself again. Then there's the wet blunt pressure of another two fingertips at his hole and Even groans low in his throat, twists the sheet harder in his fists and feels his spine bow and push his ass back in a bid to somehow alleviate the sudden increase of pressure. Mikael makes a surprised-pleased sound that mixes with Even's and Even feels like his insides are melting from how hot he feels. This all feels so much more intense than he dared dream.

Isak’s going slow, and careful, and Even's taken this much before just not usually so soon. Isak puts his second hand back on Even too, strokes it over his side.

“See?” he says.

“Oh, fuck,” Mikael breathes in response.

Even can relate.

He can feel something move inside him, but it's only the way Mikael groans again that makes him think Isak probably rubbed his fingers against Mikael’s. Inside him.

Even is not going to make it out of this alive.

“Want me to show you where the prostate is?” Isak asks.

Even keens and spreads his legs wider without thinking, knees sliding over their hardwood floor. It feels cool against his skin, and Even relishes it for a second before Isak does something that makes his and Mikael’s hands move and pulls another sound from Even.

“Shit,” Mikael groans behind them and Even can’t stand it anymore. He has to look, has to see how they’re doing back there.

He opens his eyes, blinks away the tears and the dots from clenching them so hard, and then he looks over his shoulder.

The sight he’s met with is like a scene straight out of his deepest fantasies.

Mikael is flushed, sweating, hair stuck to his forehead. Dick so hard that Even almost whimpers from the promise of it. He’s circumcised and that makes Even incredibly curious. He wants to know if it feels different, wants to know if that makes it different to have in his mouth, against his tongue. Inside him.

Mikael is a sight like this. He looks so good that Even just wants to eat him up, but the thing that gets him the most is how attentive he’s being with Even. He’s completely focused on his fingers disappearing into Even’s ass. Doesn’t seem to notice how close Isak is standing to him, or how Isak has his arm around him.

They look like a team, standing there like that. And right now their only focus is Even, making him feel good.

Even tears his eyes away from Mikael to look at Isak, and if he thought Mikael looked good it’s nothing compared to how delicious Isak looks. 

His pale skin stands in stark contrast to Mikael’s darker skin, his hair so blond compared to Mikael’s. He still has his pants on, but they’re open enough to show off an impressive bulge in his briefs. 

Mikael and Even are the only ones who are naked and that thought makes Even’s dick pulse. The fact that he’s so good to go, dissolving at the seams, and Mikael looks just as affected, while Isak is still dressed and calling the shots. Although it’s clear to see that Isak is completely turned on, he still looks so much more put together than them.

It makes Even desperate to get a move on, to know what else Isak has in mind for him.

“Please,” he says again.

Isak looks up, catches his eye and smiles at him; that crooked, dirty little smile that usually means Even’s in for a world of pleasure. Even smiles back and slides his hands along the sheet above his head, makes his body one long line and turns his face back into the sheet because he knows how much Isak likes looking at him like that.

Isak runs his free hand down the side of his body, curving around his ribs and his weight shifting as he reaches around to Even’s front to pinch at his nipple quickly. It makes Even smile down into the sheet and shake his hips a little, because he’s really, really ready for Isak to take this to the next level now.

“Patience,” Isak teases behind him.

“No,” Even says into the sheet, decisively, but only earning himself a laugh and Isak’s hand following its path back over his ribs and side, giving him a playful smack when he reaches his ass again.

Mikael is the one who moans at that, loud and like it’s been pulled out of him, and Even grins into the sheet and preens a little.

“Fuck, Isak,” Mikael says, and Even can hear the strain of impatience in his voice too.

When Isak speaks, all Even can hear is that grin of his.

“Alright,” he says, and then it’s Even who moans out his surprise when Isak curls his fingers - and Mikael’s with them - finding Even’s prostate as easily as if he’d hand-drawn the map himself.

“Feel that?” Isak asks, rubbing their fingers back and forth a little and making Even whine and writhe with the sudden stimulation.

Fuck. Oh, fuck. It’s so much to feel them both like this. Both of them inside him, both of them looking at him. And the knowledge that Isak is guiding Mikael through this, is showing him how to pleasure someone like this, how to pleasure  _ Even, _ burns bright in his mind and makes him want to live in this moment forever.

Mikael hums his assent and moves his fingers a little, sparks dancing along Even’s veins.

“Does it really feel that good?” he asks.

Isak huffs a little laugh and then pulls his fingers out, leaving Even feeling strangely empty, even with Mikael’s two fingers still inside him.

“Play around a little and find out,” Isak suggests.

It’s like Mikael takes that as some kind of challenge because he does. He makes his fingers circle Even’s prostate, taps it, glances over it with one finger, with two fingers, just keeps giving it attention and leaving Even a writhing mess on the bed, cursing, begging, moaning. Body shaking and dick leaking. 

It’s not possible for him to spread his legs anymore, but he keeps trying, keeps sliding against the hardwood floor, thighs working to pick him back up. 

His toes are curling so hard against the floor he’s not sure they’ll ever be straight again. All that pleasure radiating from his ass, setting him on fire, making him lose his mind.

He knows that he’s not making any sense, knows that the duvet under him muffles his words, so he turns his head so he can speak the words filling his minds.

“Fuck me, fuck me,  _ fuck me _ !”

Mikael’s hand and fingers are shivering inside him, like he’s overwhelmed with seeing Even this turned on. 

“Yeah, I think he’s ready now,” Isak says, and Even feels the bed dip as Isak leans over to grab a condom.

The crinkle of the wrapping makes Even’s skin crawl in anticipation, the knowledge that Mikael is about to fuck him, that he’s going to have that, makes him pant and arch his back more. Just to show how ready he is, just to make Mikael go faster.

“Goddammit,” Mikael curses from behind him.

“Yeah, it’s not easy to open them when there’s lube on your fingers. Let me help you,” Isak says and Even looks over his shoulder as Isak takes the condom wrapper from Mikael and expertedly opens it in no time.

“Would you mind if I put it on you?” Isak asks, making Mikael focus on him, eyes sliding over his face in question.

Even actually goes up on his elbows and twists his body to be able to better see this interaction between them. He’s not sure what Isak has in mind, but he’s sure he’s going to enjoy it.

“I thought--” Mikael starts and looks between Even and Isak. “I thought you only wanted me to be with Even?”

Isak blinks at him, condom in one hand, the other hovering somewhere in the air between him and Mikael.

“I mean, if that’s what you want, that’s fine,” Isak says, carefully. Always so careful to make sure he’s not stepping over any boundaries. “But, um, I think you’re gorgeous, and if you want--”

Mikael doesn’t let Isak finish, just pulls him in by the back of his neck and presses their lips together with an urgency that clearly catches Isak by surprise.

Even sees his eyes widen while Mikael screws his shut tight, Isak’s whole body tense for a heart-stopping two seconds before he softens in Mikael’s hold, closes his own eyes and kisses him back. He drops the condom again and Even reaches over to pick it up thoughtlessly, eyes glued to the way the two of them come together.

Isak puts a hand on Mikael’s chest, slides it up slowly, feeling out the grooves and lines of his muscles, making Mikael hum pleasantly into the kiss. For his part, Mikael loosens his hold on Isak’s neck somewhat, slips his fingers into his hair instead, carding it through the tiny curls at the nape of his neck, the ones that tend to get tangled when he gets sweaty like this.

Even knows exactly what they feel like around his fingers, and watching Mikael’s hand there, seeing his lips move against Isak’s has him completely spell-bound. The way their jaws work can only mean there’s tongues involved now, and then Isak pulls back a little, opens his mouth wider and lets Even see.

They look so  _ good _ together. His two favourite people.

It makes him forget about the urgent arousal singing in his veins, makes him twist around more fully so he can get a better view. Still, he doesn’t want to move too much, doesn’t want to break their spell, so he stays on his knees between them, ignores the twinge in his back from how he’s twisted around and watches Mikael’s hand slip down from Isak’s hair over his back.

Even loves the feel of Isak’s back under his hands, the strength hidden in his firm muscles there, the way nothing about it is really visible, but so undeniable when you touch him. The firm softness of his ass that Mikael hasn’t reached yet, fingers hesitating at the waistband of Isak’s pants.

“You can take them off me, if you want,” Isak whispers, voice a little hoarse.

He’s speaking against Mikael’s lips, doesn’t bother pulling back further and leans in for another slow, sucking kiss instead. Makes it obvious how he curls his tongue into Mikael’s mouth and then takes both of Mikael’s hands in his, reaching behind himself to put them on Isak’s ass.

“Go on,” he murmurs and then wraps his own arms around Mikael’s neck, draws them closer together and kisses him again, his own hands carding through Mikael’s hair.

Even feels the phantom touch of Isak’s fingertips on his own scalp watching him like this, reaches up thoughtlessly to tug at his own hair as he watches Isak do it to Mikael, swallows his own moan to hear the way Mikael’s breath hitches.

Even is torn. He desperately wants to join them, get his own mouth involved in that kiss, his own hands over Mikael’s on Isak’s ass, help him undress his boyfriend. But at the same time the sight of them kissing and touching each other is tantalizing, good enough that he’s frozen to the spot.

There’s just no way he can decide, he wants to do  _ both _ .

He whines with Mikael as he starts pushing Isak’s pants down, as the swell of Isak’s ass is slowly revealed. Mikael pauses there, puts his hands on the naked skin there, squeezes gently making Isak moan into his mouth.

Even is captivated by how Isak’s ass looks in Mikael’s hands, the paleness of his skin covered by the brownness of Mikael’s and that’s finally the breaking point for Even. He can’t just stand there anymore, he has to do  _ something _ . So he leans back and puts a hand on top of Mikael’s, squeezes it and feels the give of Isak’s cheek under them. 

Even chokes on air, his dick twitches again, and he doesn’t quite think he’ll ever recover from this. 

He starts pushing at Isak’s clothes, needs them off, needs to see Isak’s dick and how hard it is, needs to see his thighs and all that muscle. Needs Mikael to see it. All that Isak has to offer.

Isak huffs at Even’s desperation, but obliges him and gets rid of his clothes quickly and efficiently. Even watches Mikael’s face as Isak undresses, watches how his eyes linger on every centimeter of skin revealed to him, and Even knows that Isak makes quite the sight like this.

With his strong legs, the part of him that really can’t hide how powerful he is, the hairs scattered there, the V of his hips. He matches Mikael perfectly, as they stand there next to each other.

Even is starting to wish he had a photographic memory, he wishes he would be able to do this moment justice in the years to come, because he knows he’s going to replay it over and over again and again. 

Isak preens at having Mikael look at him like that, stands there for a few seconds longer than Even knows he normally would, before he pulls Mikael back in and starts kissing him all over again.

Mikael’s hands are less shy this time around, roam over Isak’s back and chest, follow the lines of his hip bones down to his belly and then around to his ass again. Squeezes and pulls Isak closer like that, lines up their bodies and presses even closer after only a moment’s hesitation.

They both moan at what must be their dicks pressing together and when Isak rolls his hips, rubs against Mikael to tempt him into reciprocating, Even scrambles up onto the bed, fully turned towards them now. He can’t really see with them pressed together like that, but he sees the continued roll of Isak’s hips, the tight, controlled rhythm he gets going. Knows what that feels like, the slow drag of Isak’s firm stomach and hard dick against his own, and curls his fingers into the sheet underneath him tightly so he won’t reach for his own dick.

Isak reaches down to Mikael’s ass, grabs him and pulls to make Mikael move with him, coaxes him into matching Isak’s own rhythm, but doesn’t let go even when he does, hands still tight on the cheeks of Mikael’s ass.

“Fuck,” Mikael groans, and ducks out of the kiss.

He puts his forehead on Isak’s collarbone, stares down in between their bodies, watching them together. Even kind of wants to see him reach down between them , feel Isak out the way he did Even earlier. Get to know the differences and the similarities. See if he can’t make Isak moan too.

He also really, really wants them to remember that he’s there too.

Not that he wouldn’t happily watch them touch each other for probably literal hours, but his ass is wet and empty, and watching Mikael stare at their cocks the way he is is only reminding him of the promise of getting to feel Mikael’s inside him. Of how Isak talked about wanting to fuck Even when he’s still sloppy and wet from having been fucked by someone else - by Mikael - first.

So he reaches out and presses the condom into Isak’s hand.

Isak doesn’t say anything about it, but holds it up for Mikael to see.

“Okay?” he asks.

Mikael nods against Isak’s shoulder and shuffles back a bit.

“Yeah.”

Even bites his lip as Isak pinches the tip and rolls the rest down the length of Mikael’s dick, fingers tight and secure with practice. He doesn’t have to tighten his hand on the way up like he does, doesn’t have to touch Mikael like that at all, but Isak loves to tease, and Even stares at the way Mikael’s abs pull tight at the sensation.

“Hands and knees, Even,” Isak says, and Even’s eyes jump up to lock with his, a moment of connection before Even swallows harshly and turns around, shuffles around in the center of the bed to make sure Mikael has enough space behind him.

He doesn’t have to wait long there before he can feel the bed dip behind him. Mikael shuffles on his knees into position behind Even, close enough that their thighs are touching and Even slides his knees out, just enough that he’s positioned better for Mikael.

Mikael puts a shaking hand on Even’s ass, lets it rest there for a few long seconds before he slowly slides it up Even’s side, to where the ribs are showing. 

“Do I just…?” Mikael asks, clearly addressing Isak and Isak is quick to answer.

“Let me show you,” he says and crawl onto the bed as well, making Even lean to the side with his weight. 

Even looks behind him again, curious to see what Isak has in mind, and he follows every move Isak makes as he grabs Mikael’s dick with one hand, opens the lube with the other and proceed to make Mikael slick and wet with it. He uses the grip there to lead Mikael forward, position him right until the tip is right against Even’s hole.

“He likes it if you tease him with the tip first, just rub it up and down his crack first,” Isak says and Mikael does, follows instructions beautifully, sets Even’s body on fire with how it feels when the tip catches on his rim a few times.

“And then you just push in. But take it easy, let him decide how fast you go.”

Mikael settles his dick against Even’s rim now, starts to press in slowly, hesitantly, like he’s afraid to hurt Even. If this was Isak, Even would be yelling at him to go faster, do more, but he stays still for Mikael.

The blunt pressure against his rim increases, a bit more, and then some more, until Even takes a deep breath, bears down and the head of Mikael’s dick pops through.

“Oh god,” they both say in unison, Mikael wet and shaking, Even moaning.

The way Mikael stretches him feels so good, just what he needs, and he reaches behind him to put a hand on Mikael’s thigh, pulls him towards him, shows him that he can go faster.

Mikael squeaks out a sound that has Even grinning into the sheet, but he holds tight to Mikael’s thigh and pushes back against him a little, grin falling off his mouth as Mikael pushes in deeper. Fuck, but this feels good after all the teasing.

“Come on,” Even says, a little breathy. “Fuck me.”

“Go on,” Isak encourages Mikael too, and then Even feels both of Mikael’s hands grab his waist just above the small swell of his hips, holding him firm and pushing in.

Mikael doesn’t stop again, doesn’t hesitate, just pushes in, in, in - a seemingly never-ending, slow increase of the pressure inside Even. It makes him claw at the sheet again, raking his nails over it just to get some sort of outlet, mouth open on a silent scream that finally makes its way past his throat as a breathless moan when Mikael settles inside him, hips pressed to his ass, not another centimeter of him left to push inside.

“Fuck,” they say in unison, and Isak laughs kindly.

“Feel good?” he asks, and Even’s not even sure who he’s talking to.

“So good,” Mikael says though, and then there’s the wet sound of another kiss that makes Even crane his neck and mewl out his disappointment when they’ve pulled apart again by the time he’s twisted around.

Isak smiles down at him and licks his lips because he’s a little shit, really, and Even feels his heart swell with how much he adores this boy. It’s maybe not exactly the moment for such thoughts, but there’s really never a moment when Even doesn’t feel almost overwhelmingly lucky, so.

“You can move,” Isak says, one hand somewhere low on Mikael’s back. Maybe even his ass. “Just start off slow.”

Mikael starts pulling out slowly, the drag of his dick against Even’s walls making Even hang his head in pleasure, and he doesn’t know if Mikael even realizes what he’s doing. He doesn’t go far though before he starts pushing in again. When he’s buried to the hilt again, pressing against Even as if he could go further, Even just wants him to go faster, is so keyed up he can’t stand this slow pace. He’s so ready for more, feels like he’s been ready all night.

“See how he’s shaking?” Isak asks behind him, momentarily disturbing Even’s thoughts. Someone puts a hand on his lower back, strokes it gently as Isak continues. “That’s a really good sign, Mikael. You’re doing good.”

Even whimpers, wants some praise too, wants some attention on him as well. Isak shuffles on the bed as Mikael pulls out again and then the hand on his lower back slides up his body until it settles on his neck and Isak is right next to him, face lowered next to his.

“Does it feel good, baby?” he asks just as Mikael pushes in again, this time a bit faster, punching all the air out of Even’s lungs, making it impossible for him to answer Isak with words.

So he turns his head, looks at Isak with wet, half-lidded eyes, nods frantically as he purses his lips, desperately needing Isak to kiss him.

And he does.

He always does what Even needs him to.

It’s the best feeling in the world. Mikael is working him good from behind, is starting to find a rhythm that makes sweat break out all over Even’s body, heats him up from within and makes him even more eager to kiss Isak. Isak is making sure that his mouth and tongue are kept busy, that he has somewhere to direct all that tension Mikael is pushing into his body.

When they pull apart it’s with a low whine in Even’s throat and he lets his head rest between his arms again, mouth slack, eyes clenched. He can’t help but start pushing back against Mikael, wants him deeper, harder, faster, wants  _ more _ . 

“Shit, Even,” Mikael mutters behind him, tightens his grip on Even’s hips and starts moving faster.

Isak’s hand releases his neck, caresses his skin instead, broad strokes up and down, dipping down to his chest where he pinches his nipples, until Even’s arms give out and he falls onto his elbows on the bed.  

His dick is painfully hard, leaking and pulsing and he just needs someone to touch it. He’s so close, Mikael feels so good inside of him, making heat pool in his stomach, pushing him closer and closer with every thrust, making him loud.

Isak’s hand slides down his chest, down his stomach where he dips a finger into his navel, and as he does his knuckles graze the wet tip of Even’s dick and Even groans at how good that feels. 

It makes him want more, makes it hard for him to think about anything else but all the pleasure flowing through his body, the ache in his dick and balls. 

“Touch me. Come on, touch me,” he begs.

Isak hums a little, like he’s heard Even beg and he’s considering it. Even’s pretty sure he’s going to cry if Isak denies him.

But then Isak nuzzles his nose and lips against Even’s cheeks, wet, short kisses that overwhelm Even.

“Wouldn’t you rather Mikael touched you?” Isak murmurs. “Shall I make him make you come?”

Even chokes out a sound and nods his head, turns his face to put his mouth on Isak somewhere, maybe catching the corner of his lips. He doesn't really care at this point. He’s wound up so tightly he just needs  _ some _ form of release. He can’t take this slow pace much longer.

Isak strokes his hair back from his face and kisses his temple, the gesture soothing for a moment, even though his hair falls right back down and the way Mikael keeps rutting into Even - fast now, like he’s getting close too - doesn’t give Even a moment to breathe. He likes it that way, likes when Isak takes him hard enough that he forgets about everything else, but right now he’s getting closer and closer to the edge where it all borders on genuinely too much.

“I’ve got you, baby,” Isak promises, and with another kiss to Even’s hair he vanishes, the mattress moving with him when he shuffles back to join Mikael.

“Isak,” Even hears Mikael moan, and smiles weakly down into the sheets. Isak’s got them both wrapped around his fingers right now, doesn’t he.

“Are you close?” Isak asks, and Mikael moans again. Even doesn’t have the strength left to turn around to see if Isak’s touching Mikael again too, if he’s pinching his nipples, or groping his ass, if he’s kissing him again. So he imagines it instead.

“Yes,” Mikael says, barely any voice, all gasp.

“Want me to show you how to make him come?” Isak asks next, and Mikael groans loud enough that Even can’t even hear his own moan at the promise of release.

“Please,” Mikael says.

“Push down. Inside him,” Isak says. “Remember the prostate? You’ll need to practice that a bit, but down is a good start like this.”

Mikael must listen, because he grabs Even’s hips and pulls him up a little with more strength than Even has left himself, angles his hips somehow and does manage to push into Even’s prostate right on when he thrusts back in next.

Even moans, fingers going weak in the sheet underneath him. The spot where his open mouth lies has gone damp from his panting breaths and probably a little spit and sweat, but Even doesn’t care, even as the way Mikael pushes into him rubs his cheek on it a little.

“See,” Isak says, and Mikael makes a noise that Even assumes is agreement.

“And with your hand…” Isak says and trails off, but Even feels Mikael’s hand stroke around his side, between his legs. When it curls around his dick - finally,  _ finally _ \- Even moans and thrusts down into it automatically, missing that it’s not just Mikael’s hand through the first wave of relief at the sensation. It’s Isak’s fingers, tangled with Mikael’s, showing him exactly how tightly to squeeze, how fast to pull, how to touch the tip of Even’s dick to make him really feel it.

Even rubs his forehead against the sheet under him, needs to feel something other than the buzzing under his skin, the sounds pouring from his lips, the way his world narrows to the hands on his dick.

Mikael’s dick keeps drilling into him, the drag of it against Even’s walls working to make him lose his mind, and Mikael sounds so close as well. He’s groaning with every thrust, every slap of his skin against Even’s, with every tight clench Even makes around him when he grazes his prostate.

It’s not perfect, he doesn’t understand where it is well enough to be able to hit it with every stroke, he doesn’t know him like Isak does, but it’s still so good. 

It’s Mikael. Mikael who’s about to empty himself inside of Even, Mikael who’s stroking him in an uneven rhythm, making his balls pull up tight and he’s so close, so close that he can taste it now, it won’t take much.

Isak tightens their grip around Even’s dick, does that thing with his thumb on the tip of Even’s dick that drives him crazy, and with one last shove, Even lets go.

The first rope of come almost feels as if it’s being pulled from him, dragged from his body, and he tightens all his muscles, mewls out his release, shoots all over Mikael’s and Isak’s hands that keep moving on him.

“Fuck him through it, he really likes that,” Isak says, voice breathless and high, and Mikael releases him, lets Isak keep working him as he grabs hold of Even’s hips again and sets a bruising rhythm fucking into Even, over and over again, every thrust punching the air out of Even’s lungs, making his orgasm last and last and last until it feels like it’ll never end, that he’s just gonna stay in this state of pure pleasure forever, until his balls are starting to ache from it.

Mikael’s rhythm starts to falter, his grip tightens to the point of bruising and then he makes this breathy, throaty sound that makes Even wish he could see him, see his face, because even though he doesn’t  _ know  _ Mikael like this, there’s no doubt that he’s coming too.

“Fuck, Even,” Mikael gasps, and Even reaches one hand behind himself mindlessly, but he’s sure it’s Mikael squeezing it tight when someone does.

“Feels good,” Even slurs out, exhausted but still tingly all over, the short abortive thrusts of Mikael riding out his own orgasm sending sparks through his body.

“So good,” Mikael agrees and the stuttering of his hips slows to an eventual stop.

For a few seconds, they’re just panting, trying to catch their breath, but when Even hears the wet sound of a kiss, he turns to watch it happen, Mikael’s hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, the hand he lifts to Isak’s cheek a little jittery.

And Isak-- oh fuck, Isak’s a vision. Flushed all the way down his chest, hair wild. Even can practically see the self-control it takes for him to kiss Mikael gently, to let him shiver through his orgasm at his own pace. To not demand more than Mikael might be ready to give right now. His dick is red and practically weeping at this point, jutting up proudly even though he keeps his hips back from Mikael, doesn’t make him feel it.

It makes Even bite his own lip hard, makes Isak’s words about what exactly he wants to do to Even now pop up bright and hot in his mind. His whole spine lights up at the thought of Isak helping Mikael pull out and then slipping inside Even right after, but at the same time he’s not actually sure he can take it. His legs feel like jelly and even just the still intrusion of Mikael pressed inside him is making his nerves dance with a confused pleasure.

But, fuck, he wants it. Wants Isak close, wants to be the one kissing him, wants to touch him all over, wants Isak to touch  _ him _ all over.

The smack of Isak’s lips pulling away from Mikael’s is soft, and for a moment Mikael leans in to follow before he catches himself. Licks his lips instead and blinks a couple times to clear his vision.

“Okay?” Isak asks quietly, and only pulls back out of Mikael’s space when he nods.

Mikael pulls out on his own then, shooting Even a sheepish look like he didn’t mean to leave him hanging like that. Even just smiles back at him before his eyes slide over to Isak again.

Isak who’s looking at him with fire and love in his eyes, chest moving with his heavy breaths. Even never feels more beautiful, more loved, more… just  _ more, _ than when Isak looks at him like this, like there’s nothing else in the world worth Isak’s attention.

When Isak puts his knees back on the bed he does it almost carefully, and when he leans down into Even’s space, Even exhales a sigh he didn’t realize he’d been holding.

“Hi,” Isak whispers and brushes their noses together, kisses Even’s cheeks and his closed eyelids.

“Hi,” Even whispers back and lets Isak’s hands guide him further onto the bed, lets him turn him onto his back. His legs tingle with relief when he stretches them out again.

Reaching up a hand to tangle in the hair at the back of Isak’s head to pull him down into a kiss is as easy as breathing.

Having Isak’s lips on his is a comfort. To be able to smell him, to feel him against him, to touch him, is just what he needs right now. 

Even could lie here all day, just languidly licking into Isak’s mouth, taste the sighs on his lips, feel the softness of his skin.

Isak moans into the kiss, is shaking by now from holding back, and Even can’t help the pressure inside his chest that always happens when Isak does this. Puts Even so far above his own needs.

It’s clear that Isak is desperate himself now.

But that doesn’t mean he’s showing it much. If Even didn’t know him so well, weren’t used to reading the signs of his body, he’s not even sure he would be able to see it.

But when Isak pulls back it’s obvious. From the sweat dripping down his temple, the blackness of his eyes, the flush of his skin. He’s trembling, and Even pulls him back in, puts his arms around him, kisses him long and deep as he starts pulling him on top of him. 

He doesn’t say anything, doesn’t need to. 

Isak understands exactly what Even is doing and he comes willingly, settles in the space between Even’s legs, ruts against him and the way that makes him moan, wet and rough and deep, makes something inside Even clench again.

Makes him want Isak inside him.

“Come on, baby,” he whispers against Isak’s lips and Isak melts on top of him, lets Even carry his whole weight as he takes a couple of deep breaths.

And then he pulls back, twists so he’s able to see Mikael who’s sitting on the bed watching them, and says, “Will you get me a condom and the lube?”

Mikael’s eyes go wide, he swallows hard as he gets up from the bed and goes to the dresser to get it.

“Do you want me to put it on you too?” he asks, voice unsure but still so full of want it’s not hard to guess that he wants to. 

“If you want to,” Isak replies, confidently, patiently. 

It’s turning Even on again, to see Isak exert this kind of control over himself.

Mikael nods eagerly, bites at his bottom lip as if to hide a smile and sits down next to them as Isak leans up on his knees to give Mikael room.

Mikael is completely absorbed in rolling the condom on Isak, and Even only reluctantly looks away from the sight of his best friend touching his boyfriend to look at Isak. And Isak has his eyes clenched, hands fisted, like he’s on the brink of losing it, like being touched in any way is enough. 

Even knows it won’t take much for Isak.  

When Mikael takes his hands away, it's with a small frown on his brow, like he's making sure he did it right.

“Thank you,” Isak says, and leans over to give Mikael another kiss, a gentle one.

Even spreads his legs a little wider, fully expects Isak to push them up and out of the way a little, maybe sling one of them over his shoulder. Instead, his hands run up over Even's thighs, his hips and stomach, before following the same path back down to Even's knees on either side of Isak's. It's calming, and it coaxes Even back down from the too-high jitters of anticipation from the thought of getting fucked again. And it seems to calm Isak down too, somewhat. Makes wrestling with his self-control visibly easier.

When Isak’s hands move up, over Even's chest, and shoulders, and arms, he's smiling down at him.

“You're so beautiful like this, Even,” Isak says and leans over him a little to brush a strand of hair sticking to his temple away for him. “So relaxed and open.”

Isak bends down and smudges a row of slow kisses up along the line between Even’s ribs.

“Flushed. Satisfied,” Isak goes on and then lifts up to hover over Even's face. He stares down at him like he can't look away for a few seconds and then smiles, leans down for a deep, sweet kiss.

“You trust me to know how much you can handle,” Isak says. Even's smile is all the answer he needs to give. Isak kisses it off him before he speaks again.

“I know that even though Mikael fucked you good, you want me inside of you too. You want to know what it'll feel like.”

One of Isak's hands strokes down Even's chest again, pressing down a little just where abdomen meets groin. Even didn't think that'd do anything for him, but he can feel the embers of his arousal reignite in his gut. Not the supernova heat of before, but a little calmer if no less immediate.

Isak pushes his hips forward then, finally lets Even feel the slide of his hard dick along the groove between his thigh and torso. Even reaches down to pull one of his thighs up thoughtlessly. He does want to feel what it's like.

“You want Mikael to see,” Isak adds and reaches down to guide his dick to where Even’s open and used, waiting for him. Isak doesn't tease, pushes the head in right away and Even moans in relief - only to have Isak pull out again, infernal little smirk on his face when Even stares up at him.

“Don't worry, he's watching,” Isak says and does it again - pushes in only to pull right back out, the head of his dick catching on Even’s rim and making his eyes roll back a little.

Where the fuck is Isak digging up this control from?

“He hasn't been able to look away. He finds you just as captivating as I do,” Isak says and buries a hand in the hair at the top of Even's head to force his face around.

“Look,” he says, and pushes all the way inside just as Even's eyes meet Mikael's, making him moan and his eyes flutter shut. When they open again though, the first thing he sees is the wild look in Mikael's eyes.

His eyes lock with Mikael’s as Isak starts thrusting into him, long, deep thrusts, that show Isak’s body off in the best of ways to Mikael. If he were looking.

Even is sore inside but the way Isak is moving inside of him definitely makes his body take notice, makes him flush and sweat again, adding to how used he’s sure he looks by now. Every shove makes his body tingle, makes small zaps of electricity run up his spine, up his dick, and it’s even starting to harden a bit. Not a lot, not this soon, just a promise of what he could be. 

Mikael’s eyes are so wide, he looks like he can’t believe what he’s seeing. Even wants him to see them, to experience this as well, so he puts his hand on Isak’s hair, cards his fingers through the wet curls, makes sure that Mikael’s eyes are watching as he slides it slowly down over Isak’s back, down all those muscles working under his skin deliciously, mouth-wateringly. He notices how Mikael’s eyes pause there, before they jump back to Even’s hand that’s already moved on, slides over the lower part of Isak’s back, all the way to his ass.

He grabs it, gets a good handful of it and Isak moans in his ear as Mikael exhales shakily. That sound is almost louder to Even than Isak’s moan, it’s like he can feel it everywhere in his body, and suddenly it’s like Mikael is too far away.

“Come here,” he whispers and holds out his hand to show Mikael he wants him closer.

Mikael comes willingly, eagerly, lies down next to them and Even wraps his arm around him and pulls him in for a kiss. 

Mikael’s lips are warm against his, bigger than the last time they kissed, and Mikael’s doesn’t hesitate now, kisses him like he knows how to do it now, and soon he’s licking into Even’s mouth.

And Even clenches his eyes to it.

It’s so much. It’s everything he ever imagined it would be, lying here, kissing Mikael as Isak is fucking him good, is moving in him just right. His dick jumps against his stomach, hardening even more, and Even can’t help but spread his legs wider, give Isak more room to work with.

Isak leans in, pushes his head against them until they open up and let him join the kiss, and that addition to it makes it sloppy and wet, tongues everywhere, lips everywhere, and it should be too much, but it’s not. It’s just right.

Isak’s breathing too heavily to keep at it for long anyway, drops his face down to rest his forehead on Even’s shoulder, mouthing at the skin there mindlessly.

Even strokes his other hand back up Isak’s back and settles it in his hair, runs his fingernails over Isak’s scalp and the back of his neck, his shoulders. Holds him close as he kisses Mikael a little more, lets his body rock back and forth on the sheet dictated by the push and pull of Isak’s hips. He feels too weak to offer a counterpoint for Isak, to match his rhythm and push back. All he has to offer is the heat of his body and the fluttering of his insides, the way he clamps down around Isak when he presses into his prostate and his whole body sparks with pleasure.

Even breaks the kiss with Mikael to put his mouth on Isak again, presses a sweet kiss somewhere to his forehead.

Mikael rolls over onto his side and strokes his hand down over Isak’s back, grabs hold of his ass and squeezes there, making Isak moan again.

Even can feel the way he’s starting to shake, the way he’s going tense. He’s almost there.

“Come on, Isak,” he whispers, knows that he doesn’t need to be loud for Mikael to hear him as well. “Come for us.”

Isak makes a broken-sounding noise in his throat and drills his hips in as far as they can go, grabs Even’s hips with the hands that have kept him somewhat propped up over him, putting weight on Even instead so he can hold him still and screw in, in,  _ in. _

“Oh,” Mikael sighs, and Even rubs his hand over the back of Isak’s neck as he rides out his orgasm, hips hitching back and forth in small movements to milk all the pleasure out of his body that he can.

“Even,” he says when he stills, pushes back up onto his arms, pupils large in the shining green of his irises.

Even smiles at him and strokes his hand over Isak’s cheek, leading him down to meet him in a kiss.

“I can’t believe you’re real,” Isak whispers and kisses him some more, still pressed deep inside, chests aligned.

Mikael takes his hand off Isak’s ass and rolls away little, off Even’s arm, but Even’s pretty sure he’s fine, so he wraps both of his arms around Isak and holds him close.

He needs this, needs Isak close, needs to just feel connected to him again. To know they’re a unit. 

Maybe Mikael senses this with the way he pulls back a bit.

Isak lies on top of him, shaking, breathing hard, wet with sweat. And Even knows these kinds of tremors going through Isak, they’re not the normal coming down-tremors. These are the my-mind-is-blown-tremors, the ones that let Even know that he’s done something really right.

“Thank you,” Even whispers into his ear, makes sure it’s just for Isak and not for Mikael.

He’s so grateful that Isak wanted to do this with him, wanted to share this experience with him, wanted to share  _ him  _ with his best friend. 

And Isak makes this high-pitched sound in the back of his throat, like he can’t understand how Even could be grateful like that, and he turns his head and kisses Even.

Kisses him like they’re the only two people in the world.

When Even eventually opens his eyes again, the first thing he sees is Isak looking down at him with those bright green eyes that hold so much love, all the love in the universe it seems sometimes.

And the next thing he sees is Mikael sitting there on the bed next to them, looking at them like he doesn’t know if he can stay or should go. 

Even doesn’t want him to leave like this. It feels like it’s bound to turn weird if he leaves right after they have sex, like they just wanted this one thing from him. Nothing could be further from the truth. 

Isak must see something on Even’s face, follows his line of sight to look at Mikael too.

He gently pulls out, slowly, hand on the condom, trying to kiss the hiss of Even’s lips. He’s so sore now, feels almost bruised inside and it’s good when Isak is out completely.

Isak sits back on his haunches, takes the condom off and as he does he just casually addresses Mikael, like this really is no big deal. 

“We’re just gonna order some pizza and watch a movie after this, would you like to join us?”

“Um,” Mikael says, looking back and forth between them. “Are you sure? I can leave, if--”

“We're sure,” Even says. “Stay. If you want.”

“Yeah, okay. I could really go for some pizza. You guys are fucking exhausting.”

Isak snorts a laugh and Even waggles his eyebrows at Mikael because, hey, pun, and the grin on Mikael's face looks proud as punch.

“You can have first shower,” Isak says, gesturing down the hall.

“Oh god, are you going to shower together afterward?” Mikael asks, faking annoyance. “Just please keep it down.”

Even stretches his leg so he can kick Mikael in the thigh, grinning when it only makes him laugh.

Isak’s already digging through their closet for a spare towel, throwing it at Mikael when he turns back around.

“Anything special you want on your pizza?” he asks.

“Just no pineapple, you absolute heathens. That shit is disgusting.”

“One boring pizza for Mikael, gotcha,” Isak says with a grin, and then crawls back onto the bed when Mikael grabs his clothes and makes for the bathroom.

“I'm gonna use all of your shampoo!” he calls over his shoulder.

“That's literally impossible, Isak has so much!” Even calls after him, laughing when Isak squawks in outrage.

“You're spreading lies,” Isak says, but with a grin, and far too quietly for Mikael to hear.

“Hey,” Even says when he hears the water come on and holds out an arm for Isak to come cuddle him again. “I love you.”

Isak’s grin turns soft, private and intimate, the kind of smile only Even ever gets. And Isak comes easily, lies down on top of Even, his weight a soothing comfort. 

Even tilts his chin, asks for a kiss the same way that Isak usually does and Isak obliges. Kisses him softly, makes Even feel so much, just with a kiss.

“Is this okay?” Isak asks when they finally pull apart.

Even isn’t sure which part Isak means, but it doesn’t matter. He nods anyway, everything about this is okay.

Isak huffs out a laugh and strokes a lock of stray hair away from Even’s forehead before he kisses him quickly.

“We better get a move on,” he says nodding towards the bathroom as he moves to get up.

“No,” Even says and pulls him back down on top of him, wraps his legs around him to trap him there. “Mikael takes forever in the shower, we have plenty of time.”

With the way Isak’s face is smooched into his neck it’s easy to feel his smile. 

“Time enough for this?” Isak asks, voice almost inaudible against his skin.

But Even hears him loud and clear, tightens his grip around him, and whispers, “There’s always time for this.”

Later, when he’s sitting in between Isak and Mikael on the bed, watching some dumb movie that they let Mikael choose for once and the banter flows easily between them, like nothing has changed, Even feels settled.

Mikael is so relaxed next to him, his knee touching him like he thinks nothing of that casual touch. 

And when Isak looks past Even, throws a “Shut up!” at Mikael for something he just said, earning a grin back, Even knows.

This might have been the single hottest thing that Even has ever tried, but he would have never agreed to it if he really thought that it might change things between them.

But it seems it hasn’t.

In a while Mikael will go home and Even will settle into bed in Isak’s arms and they’ll fall asleep like that. Like they normally do.

Sitting here between Isak and Mikael, the way they've sat a hundred times before, makes the thought that less than three hours ago he had Mikael's dick in his ass seem… not like a dream, exactly, but like an exception, maybe. Mikael is just as handsome now when he’s squabbling with Isak, as he was earlier, when he was kissing him. But he’s also just as much Even's friend as earlier. It doesn’t feel like they're going to have to pretend this never happened, but truthfully that's just evidence of how much things  _ haven't _ changed.

With a grin, Even reaches up and covers both of their mouths with his hands.

“Stop fighting, kids, you're gonna miss the movie.”

Mikael licks his palm and laughs when Even flinches away instinctively. Isak rolls his eyes and mumbles something about how Even doesn't even like this movie that much, but he's smiling softly when Even pulls his hand away and catches it mid-air to press a kiss to his knuckles.

Isak raises his eyebrow at him and tilts his head the way he does when he wants to know if Even’s okay.

Even smiles.

Yeah. He’s okay.

 

**The End**


End file.
